When Lizzie first saw Elise
by Soniclover1995
Summary: The five girls are going to America  Forks to live there. But there is a girl who in the forest is covered in blood and covered in poison Ives. Will Lizzie find out about this girl or not and will claudia find her best friend again lets see what happen?


**Ok then, I did this story for my six characters and I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. So enjoy the story if you like it or not and if I made a spelling mistake let me know if I made a spelling mistake so I can edit it for you guys. So enjoy the stroy!**

When Lizzie first saw Elise

Chapter 1:

It was the day when the 5 girls are going to USA in a small down called Forks. The 5 girls were very happy for their first time to go to USA. The five girls said goodbye to their parents and then, they head over to the airport when they catched the Taxi.

Lizzie: *Sigh*...

Claudia: Hey Lizzie, whats wrong?

Lizzie: Well ummm, it's my first time to go to America. I mean, I'm abit scare because it's a big country that's why.

Rhiana: Don't worry Lizzie, You'll be fine when we get there. *Carries her suitcase*

Lizzie: Your right Rhiana.

When they are inside the airport, the five girls had breakfast while they are talking and eating at the same time.

Claudia: *Eating her bacon 'n' egg roll*

Phoebe: Clauds, what are you eating?

Claudia: Bacon 'n' egg roll with BBQ sauce.

Phoebe: Intrusting.

Livvy: What time is it?

Rhiana: *Looks at her watch* It's almost 8:30, so we better hurry up or we will miss out the plane.

Claudia: What!

Lizzie: I think will eat when we get there.

Rhiana: Good idea Lizzie.

After that when they went into the plane, Phoebe was thinking what it would be look like when they get to Forks and Livvy is looking at the safety plane books while Claudia is taking nap.

Lizzie: *Looking at the sky from the window* Hey guys, check out the clouds from the sky.

Claudia: *Yawns*

Lizzie: Clauds, are you ok?

Claudia: I'm fine.

Lizzie: You don't look so fine at all.

Claudia: *Yawns* I'm abit tired that's all.

Lizzie: Oh, maybe you should take a nap then.

Claudia: *Falls asleep* ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzz...

Lizzie: Ok then, that was random.

Later that day...

Livvy: Lizzie, are we there yet?

Lizzie: *Sigh* Yes we are here, but the plane has to be landed first and then will get out of the plane.

Livvy: Oh boy, I can't wait!

Claudia: *Wakes up and yawns* Are we there yet?

Rhiana: Yes Claudia, we are at America now!

Claudia: !

Lizzie: CLAUDIA, DO YOU MIND STOP SCREMING SO LOUD!

Claudia: Sorry Lizzie.

When the plane finally lands on the road, the five girls got out of the plane and tried to find a Taxi.

Lizzie: *Waving at the 1st Taxi* TAXI!

Phoebe: Errrrr..., Lizzie?

Lizzie: TAXI! *Keeps waving at the 2nd Taxi*

Phoebe: I think you should put your hand in front so the Taxi can stop.

Lizzie: Oh right. *Puts her hand in front of the 3rd Taxi* I think it's working?

The Taxi Driver: *Stops* Hope in kids.

Lizzie: Oh thank god it works.

Phoebe: See I told you.

Lizzie: *Hopes in the Taxi*

The Taxi Driver: Where are you five kids off to?

Lizzie: Well then, my sister and my friends are going to stay in Forks.

The Taxi Driver: Really!

Lizzie: Yep.

The Taxi Driver: Sure, I'll take you kids to Forks and please fasten your set belts.

Claudia: Wait what!

The Taxi Driver: *Drives really fast*

Claudia: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rhiana: How fast is this idiot going!

Lizzie: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Claudia: Don't ask why, ask him!

The Taxi Driver: Don't worry kids, where almost there.

After the crazy drive...

The Taxi Driver: *Stops in front of a new huge house* Here we are kids, welcome to a small down called Forks.

Lizzie: This is it?

The Taxi Driver: Of cause, expect it rains a lot.

Lizzie: Oh ok, so how much is that?

The Taxi Driver: It's for free.

Lizzie: WHAT!

The Taxi Driver: Of cause, it is for free.

Lizzie: Really!

The Taxi Driver: Yeah, so have fun in Forks.

Lizzie: Thanks.

When they are inside the house...

Claudia: Holy crap! I've never seen this house like I've ever before in my whole life!

Rhiana: *Sigh* Do you have to keep saying that!

Claudia: Err, maybe?

Rhiana: *Slaps her head* Idiot!

Claudia: Sorry sis.

Rhiana: *Walks away*

Livvy: *Looks around in her new room* Wow, I love this room.

Lizzie: You do?

Livvy: Of cause, it has more space for me.

Lizzie: Ok then. *Walks downstairs*

Livvy: Hey Lizzie, where are you going?

Lizzie: Outside.

Livvy: Why?

Lizzie: For some fresh air.

Livvy: I don't know sis, would Rhiana can get really worried about you?

Lizzie: I hope not.

Livvy: How about I'll tell her then.

Lizzie: Good idea.

Livvy: Awesome, I'll tell Rhiana that your going outside for some fresh air.

Lizzie: Thanks Olivia.

Livvy: Your welcome.

As soon when Livvy told Rhiana about Lizzie going outside, Rhiana was a bit worried if she could get lost in the forest. Until then, Lizzie went to the forest all a lone without her friends and without her sister.

Lizzie: *Sigh* Fresh air. *Walking around the woods* I can get use to this forest.

When Lizzie was walking around in the forest, there was a girl who was lying on the ground asleep with blood on her mouth and covered poised ivy. Until then, Lizzie saw the girl covered in poised ivy and she also saw blood on her mouth and she was thinking if the girl was a killer. But first she has to wake the girl up without getting closer.

Lizzie: *Grabs a long stick* Maybe this should wake that girl up. *Pokes the girl with the long stick*

Elise: *Wakes up in anger* What the hell!

Lizzie: Uh-oh!

Elise: *Grabs the long stick* You should never wake me up when I'm a sleep! *Breaks the long stick*

Lizzie: *Pointing her finger at the girl* I know you have blood on your mouth!

Elise: What are you talking about? *Looks at Lizzie really angry*

Lizzie: I saw your mouth is covered in blood you killer monster!

Elise: *Gasp* What did you just call me!

Lizzie: Just call you a killer monster! *Puts her both hands behind her back and her both hands turn into her Prototype icy claws*

Elise: *Gets her poisons nails out* Hm-mph! Bring it on Kitty!

Lizzie: And your going to die! *Runs up to attack Elise* GGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Elise: *Ducked and attack Lizzie*

Lizzie: Urgh! *Falls on the ground*

Elise: There is one thing that you should know about me!

Lizzie: What Freak?

Elise: I'm a Vampire!

Lizzie: That's not true!

Elise: I Have Blood.

Lizzie: But how come you don't kill people?

Elise: I drink animal's blood, not human blood!

Lizzie: Prove it then!

Elise: *Looks at a live bear* Oooohhh, Bear! *Runs up and attacks it*

Lizzie: *Her mouth drops on the ground*

Elise: *Sucking the blood out of the bear*

Meanwhile...

Rhiana: *Looking at her watch and sigh* Where the hell is Lizzie, she should be coming back in 1 hour!

Livvy: Rhiana!

Rhiana: Olivia, where is your big sister?

Livvy: Umm, she should be here any minute?

Rhiana: That's it I'm going to find Lizzie!

Livvy: RHIANA ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU COULD GET LOST IN THE WOODS!

Rhiana: Trust me Livvy, I can fly and can never get lost for the whole time.

Livvy: Or maybe I should come with you then.

Rhiana: No don't!

Livvy: Why not?

Rhiana: It's way too dangerous for a 11 year girl to go in the dark forest, I'm afraid you have to stay here until I'll come with your sister.

Livvy: Alright.

Rhiana: Don't worry, I'll won't be long. *Flies up when her wings come out*

Back at the deep dark forest...

Lizzie: *Looks at the night sky* It's going to get dark soon.

Elise: Yep. And I have hunting to do.

Lizzie: Hunting!

Elise: Yep, hunting with my family.

Lizzie: Who's your family?

Elise: *Hears someone calling her name* I gotta go.

Lizzie: Wait what!

Then she left in a rush...

Lizzie: Darn it! She left without knowing about her parents. Oh well, looks like I have to go then.

Rhiana: *Flies around the forest trying to find Lizzie* LIZZIE, LIZZIE, WHERE ARE YOU!

Lizzie: *Saw Rhiana up in the sky* RHIANA! RHIANA, I'M DOWN HERE!

Rhiana: Oh there you are. *Lands right down safe* I've been looking everywhere for you.

Lizzie: Relax Rhiana, I'm fine.

Rhiana: Well then, we have to go before it gets really dark.

Lizzie: But Rhiana, I saw this girl who is covered in blood!

Rhiana: Less talking, we have to go.

Lizzie: But Rhiana...

Rhiana: Hold my hand.

Lizzie: *Holds her hand* Ok, then what?

Rhiana: Just hold on tight. *Gets her wings out*

Lizzie: Errrr, Rhiana what are you doing...?

Rhiana: *Flies up very fast up in the sky*

Lizzie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SLOW DOWN!

That night at their house...

Livvy: *Saw Rhiana and Lizzie up in the sky flying* Ah, here they come.

When they landed on the ground...

Rhiana: There you go, safe at last.

Lizzie: *Her face turns green*

Livvy: Hey Rhiana, Hey sis. *Saw Lizzie doesn't feel well after the flight* Umm Lizzie, are you ok?

Lizzie: *Feels very dizzy*

Rhiana: Whoosp, I've must of made her really sick when I was flying really fast.

Livvy: But why is Lizzie's face green for?

Lizzie: *Rushes to the bathroom and vomit in the toilet*

Rhiana: Thats why.

Livvy: Would she be alright?

Rhiana: Maybe she would feel better tomorrow.

Lizzie: *Walks out of the bathroom* This is why I really hate flying so fast!

Claudia: Hey Lizzie, how are you going?

Lizzie: Fine a bit.

Claudia: Why, whats wrong? Do you have tummy ache or something like that?

Lizzie: Umm, just a head ache and a tummy ache from your twin sister flying really fast! *Walks away*

Claudia: My twin sister!

That late night...

Lizzie: *Dreams of her nightmares* No, no! Please not that, don't hurt me, I'm innocent! *Wakes up from a nightmare* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MUM HELP ME!

Livvy: Lizzie clam down, it's just a dream!

Lizzie: Phew! *Wipes her forehead*

Livvy: What did you dream this time?

Lizzie: I don't know what are you talking?

Livvy: Hello! I can hear your words saying that name called Elise!

Lizzie: Elise who!

Livvy: From your dreams.

Lizzie: Oh that, you see Olivia. I met this girl who is covered in blood and covered in poison Ivy leaves.

Livvy: A girl who is covered in blood, and covered in poison Ivy leaves, whens that?

Lizzie: This afternoon.

Livvy: Oh, well I gotta to go to bed.

Lizzie: Yes, me too. So good night. *Falls asleep*

The next day...

Lizzie: *Wakes up and yawns* What a weird dream from last night. *Walks downstairs*

Claudia: *Freezing to death* So cold.

Lizzie: Good morning Claudia, did you sleep well last night?

Claudia: Nope, not really.

Lizzie: What happen this time?

Claudia: It was bloody freezing last night!

Lizzie: *Giggles a bit*

Claudia: What, whats so funny?

Lizzie: Oh nothing.

Claudia: Sounds like your laughing.

Lizzie: Oh no, It's just that you always forget to bring another blanket incase when you get cold at night.

Claudia: Oh.

Lizzie: We umm, I gotta go have breakfast.

Claudia: Oh ok, me too.

Lizzie: Are you copying me?

Claudia: No, I'm just hungry.

Lizzie: Well I hope you are not copying my words.

Claudia: No I'm not.

Lizzie: Just asking, thats all.

After when they had their breakfast...

Lizzie: *Brushing her teeth*

Elise: *Knocks on the door*

Lizzie: *Hears the door knocking* Hold on, I'm coming!

Elise: *Sigh* Hurry up.

Lizzie: *Walks downstairs and opens the door* Oh hello again.

Elise: Hi.

Lizzie: So umm, what are you doing here?

Elise: I heard you have nightmares.

Lizzie: Nightmares!

Elise: Yep, that's right. From last night.

Lizzie: Wait, but how did you know that I have nightmares?

Elise: *Sigh* I'll tell you later.

Lizzie: Later!

Elise: Meet me at the forest at 12:30.

Lizzie: Ok.

Elise: *Runs into the forest*

Lizzie: Wow, she is way too faster than me.

Livvy: Who's way faster than you?

Lizzie: Oh Olivia!

Livvy: Are you ok?

Lizzie: I'm fine.

Livvy: Are you sure your ok?

Lizzie: *Sigh* Ok, the girl who is in my dreams.

Livvy: Yeah?

Lizzie: She went to our house when you guys left.

Livvy: Oh ok.

Lizzie: Yep and she asks me to meet her at the forest at 12:30.

Livvy: Really!

Lizzie: Yep really, I'm not kidding.

Livvy: So umm, what should we do now?

Lizzie: I don't know?

Livvy: Can we go outside to check in the places?

Lizzie: Ok.

When they went to the town...

Lizzie: Wow, I've never seen this place anything like it in my whole life!

Livvy: Me too. *Looks at the bookstore* Hey sis, wanna go look at the bookstore?

Lizzie: Sure.

At the bookstore...

Lizzie: *Reading and turning the pages* This is a great story, I'll take it.

Livvy: What are you getting?

Lizzie: I'm getting Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.

Livvy: Have you ever read this book.

Lizzie: Nope, but I'm about to.

Livvy: But how much does it cost then?

Lizzie: *Looks at the price* It's for free.

Livvy: What!

Lizzie: *Gives the book to the casher* Here you go.

The Casher: Wow, are you into Percy Jackson books?

Lizzie: Nope.

The Casher: It's ok, but your going to love this book.

Lizzie: I know, but wait. Have you rared this book?

The Casher: Yep, of cause. It's one of the best stories in the whole world.

Lizzie: Oh ok. But as I was saying, do you know this girl who knows my nightmares?

The Casher: Umm, sure she sent me to meet her at the forest.

Lizzie: And what time is it now?

The Casher: It's already 12:30.

Lizzie: Oh shit! *Grabs Livvy and rushes to the forest*

Livvy: LIZZIE, WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW!

Lizzie: To the forest!

Livvy: The forest!

Lizzie: You'll see.

Later at the forest...

Livvy: This is it?

Lizzie: Yep, the girl told me to meet her here?

Livvy: But what if we could get lost?

Lizzie: I hope not.

?: *Rushes really fast to catch up*

Livvy: *Hears someone running* Umm Lizzie, I heard someone is running in the forest.

Lizzie: What, really! *Hears the zoom* Wait, I can hear it too.

?: Did I miss anything?

Lizzie: *Looks around* Where are you?

?: I'm right behind you, Lizzie.

Lizzie: Wait, how did you know my name? *Turns around and saw Elise* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Elise: Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! It's ok, I'm not going to bite remember?

Lizzie: Oh my god, you scare me to death!

Livvy: Errr sis, is that the girl you were talking about?

Lizzie: Yep that's the girl.

Elise: I say is that your sister?

Livvy: *Gulp*

Elise: Don't worry, I won't bite.

Livvy: You won't?

Elise: Yep.

Livvy: You seem to be really nice.

Elise: Thanks.

Lizzie: So umm, you are saying about my dreams?

Elise: Oh right. You see Lizzie, you have nightmares because you are really worried of everything.

Lizzie: Everything! Like what?

Elise: Well let's see, you dream of me, your family and vampires.

Lizzie: Oh ok, wait what! Did say my family?

Elise: Yep.

Lizzie: Ok then, this is going to get weirder as I thought it would be.

Elise: Don't worry, it's not going to get weirder, truths me. I know you very well.

Lizzie: But wait, what is your name?

Elise: Oh, my name is Elise Midnight Storm Raven Sky Cullen/Hale.

Lizzie: Wow, you have a lot of names.

Elise: Of cause I do.

Livvy: Is your last name Cullen/Hale?

Elise: Yep, I'm one of the Cullens/Hales.

Lizzie: *Gasp* Your joking!

Elise: Nope. *Hears someone calling her name again* I'm coming!

Lizzie: Who's calling you?

Elise: My mum.

Lizzie: Why?

Elise: Because I have to go. Will talk about it tomorrow so see ya. *Rushes to her family*

Livvy: *Shakes her head in shock* How in the!

Lizzie: Don't ask why.

Livvy: But how did she just do that!

Lizzie: I don't know, let's go home then.

Livvy: Alright, but do you know the way out?

Lizzie: Maybe or maybe not?

Meanwhile...

Phoebe: Hey Lizzie and Livvy, I'm back!

Rhiana: I got you some carmel slices and chocolate brownies!

Claudia: And some cheesecake!

Rhiana: *Slaps Claudia's head*

Claudia: OW!

Rhiana: Idiot, Lizzie doesn't like cheesecake!

Claudia: Oh right.

Phoebe: Yeah but, where is Lizzie and Livvy?

Rhiana: Uh-oh! Please don't tell me they went to forest all by themselves!

Claudia: I think they did.

Rhiana: Oh no!

Phoebe: Do we have to find them again?

Rhiana: Yes! Anyway as I was saying, Phoebe you come with me and Clauds?

Claudia: Yes Rhiana?

Rhiana: You stay here. And do not touch anything!

Claudia: *Sigh* Yes sis.

When Rhiana and Phoebe rushes to the forest to find Lizzie and Livvy. While Lizzie and Livvy were trying to find a way out.

Livvy: Sis, I'm hungry.

Lizzie: Just hold on and save your energy.

Livvy: But Lizzie.

Lizzie: *Sigh* What is it?

Livvy: I think we are lost?

Lizzie: We are not lost! How many times do I have to tell you we are not lost for god sake!

Livvy: *Is about to cry*

Lizzie: Oh no, don't cry please. Will find some food for you I swear.

Livvy: *Cries*

Lizzie: Olivia, please don't cry will find away out.

Livvy: *Wipes her tears* You sure?

Lizzie: Yes of cause. I'm your big sister no matter what when we are lost in the forest.

Rhiana: Lizzie!

Phoebe: Livvy!

Rhiana: Where are they?

Phoebe: I see them!

Rhiana: Where!

Phoebe: *Pointing at Lizzie and Livvy* Right there, right there!

Rhiana: Oh there they are.

Lizzie: *Saw Rhiana and Phoebe* What the!

Livvy: It's Rhiana and Phoebe, what are they doing here!

Lizzie: I think there here to save us?

Rhiana: *Hugs both of them* Thank god I've found you both.

Livvy: I'm really sorry Rhiana, you see there is a girl that we saw at Lizzie's dreams.

Rhiana: A girl who is in Lizzie's dreams? But whats her name then?

Lizzie: Her name is Elise, she is Vampire who drinks animal's blood.

Phoebe: A Vampire! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Lizzie: Errrr Phoebe, she doesn't drink human's blood.

Phoebe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Hits the tree* OUCH!

Lizzie: Ooooo, that's gonna hurt.

Rhiana: So let's go home.

Phoebe: *Gets up* Wait for me!

That night, Elise watches what the fives girls are doing right now.

Claudia: *Opens the fringe* Hmmmmm, cheesecake.

Lizzie: Claudia!

Elise: *Knocks on the door*

Claudia: Who's at the door now? *Opens the door*

Elise: helooo is Lizzie here Claudia?

Claudia: Errr Lizzie is in the kicthern and wait how did you know my name!

Elise: I know everyones name in this house.

Claudia: Oh umm, bye. *Close the door*

Elise: Claudia Laura Earth Polito!

Claudia: Hrrmm!

Elise: Did you just close the door on me I want Lizzie NOW!

Claudia: *Shakes in fear* Ok, ok, ok, ok!

Lizzie: You call?

Elise: Oh hi Lizzie.

Lizzie: Whats up?

Elise: Nothing that much, what about you?

Lizzie: Oh umm, just hanging around, watching Buffy.

Elise: Buffy!

Lizzie: Yep.

Elise: Oh I heard of this show called Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Lizzie: You do!

Elise: Can I come in if it's ok?

Lizzie: Sure, right this way.

Claudia: LIZZIE! WHY DID YOU BRING THIS GIRL INTO OUR HOUSE FOR!

Lizzie: She wanted to see Buffy the Vampire Slayer that's all and you can not kick her out of the house. She is our guest.

Claudia: Guest! But, but, but, but.

Lizzie: No Buts! And wipe your face!

Claudia: Why?

Lizzie: Because you have cheesecake on your mouth.

Claudia: Darn it! *Wipes her mouth*

Elise: Mum is calling and she wants to meet you guys.

Lizzie: Meet us, why?

Elise: Because she wanted to see you guys.

Claudia: Hey whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not going anywhere because I'm staying right here!

Elise: I Know Claudia!

Claudia: Oh come on, you don't know me!

Elise: Clauds it's me, or should I say Glaudia.

Claudia: Wait, I know you from somewhere.

Elise: Just think of the girl that you use to hang out.

Claudia: Hmm-mm, I'm thinking, I'm thinking. And wait, I think I remember! *Has a flashback* ELISE!

Elise: Uh-oh! *Tries to use her force shield*

Claudia: *Runs up to Elise really fast and jumps on her*

Elise: Oh come on! No force shield! Great, just great.

Claudia: Sorry, I haven't seen you for along time.

Elise: I know what you mean hun, but can you please get off of me!

Claudia: Oh sorry. *Gets off from her*

Elise: Thank you. *Gets up quickly*

Lizzie: So you were saying?

Elise: Oh right, my mum wanted to see you guys so come with me.

When it's really late at night, Elise and the five girls went to the forest and saw a huge house.

Elise: Well, here are.

Lizzie: This is it?

Rhiana: I've never seen anything like it before.

Claudia: It's so big and huge!

Elise: *Opens the door* Come inside guys.

Livvy: Looks like it's dark inside.

Elise: *Looks around* Hello! Anyone home?

?: *Jumps in front of Elise*

The Five girls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WEREWOLF! *Runs away and hide behind the trees in fear*

Elise: *Sigh* Renesme.

Renesme: *Turns back into her normal self* I'm sorry Sky, I didn't mean to scare your new friends.

Claudia: *Pointing at Renesme* Who is that!

Elise: Oh this is my cousin Renesme.

Renesme: Hi nice to meet you.

Claudia: *Gulp* Hi.

Phoebe: *Hears a growl* What was that noise!

Elise: *Sigh* Jacob, don't scare the guest.

Jacob: *Stops growling*

Elise: Oh and this is Jacob and their little daughter Nelly. *Picks up Nelly* Isn't she cute as.

Claudia: Cute!

Rhiana: Is it ok if we can come in?

Elise: I think so.

Renesme: And don't worry, we won't bite.

Later inside the Cullen house...

Phoebe: This house looks amazing.

Elise: Thank you.

Lizzie: So umm, where is your mum and dad?

Elise: There off hunting, but they'll be back soon.

Claudia: Hunting!

Elise: Yes Clauds, hunting for live animals.

Livvy: I really like your house.

Elise: Thanks, you can come visit my house anytime.

Livvy: Cool!

Renesme: Hey Sky.

Elise: What is it?

Renesme: I think there back home.

Elise: Awesome.

Lizzie: Who?

Elise: I'll show you my family, so come with me.

Alice: Elise are you home?

Elise: Yes I am home mummy.

Alice: Good, is this your new friends?

Elise: Yep, this is Lizzie, Claudia, Phoebe, Rhiana and Livvy.

The five girls: Hi.

Alice: Hello nice to meet you, I'm Alice and this Jasper.

Jasper: Hello there.

Alice: And this is Bella and Edward.

Bella: Hi, your friend always heard about you guys.

Edward: And this is Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett: Hey there.

Rosalie: Nice to meet you.

Alice: And last but not least, Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle: It's really nice to meet you.

Esme: So let me guess, your names are Lizzie, Claudia, Phoebe, Rhiana and Olivia right?

Lizzie: Yes that's our names.

Elise: My Nona just wanted to guess your names that's all I can tell.

Lizzie: Oh ok.

Claudia: *Yawns*

Rhiana: Clauds are you tied already?

Claudia: Yes I am, because it's late.

Rhiana: Oh geez.

Elise: Whats wrong?

Rhiana: Oh Claudia is very tied.

Elise: Really! Haven't you sleep well last night.

Claudia: You think!

Elise: *Sigh* Why won't you just take a nap then.

Claudia: Really! When I go home?

Elise: No Clauds, it's way too dangerous in the dark and there could bad vampires coming to hunt for humans.

Lizzie: What!

Phoebe: Did she just said humans?

Elise: Which means, bad vampires with red eyes drink human blood. I think you should sleepover at my house tonight.

Livvy: Sleepover, I've never have a sleepover at your house so it's ok right?

Elise: Of cause it's ok.

Claudia: Great, just great. But oh well. *Falls asleep on the ground*

Elise: Oh great, I have a weird friend who sleeps on the ground. Wake up sleepy head!

Claudia: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Elise: There's something I had to tell you about my past for along time.

Lizzie: Your past?

Elise: *Sigh* I'll tell you guys all about my past and

my best friend.

Claudia: This is going to be good.

Lizzie: Go on, tell us.

Elise: My Name is Elise Midnight Storm Raven Lufi.

Lizzie: Lufi!

Claudia: Huh!

Elise: Because I was adopted.

Claudia: Oh.

Elise: My parents left me at Australia when I was a baby. So they left me at the Lufi's house.

Claudia: *Yawns* Boring!

Lizzie: *Slaps Claudia's head*

Claudia: OW!

Lizzie: Go on?

Elise: Anyway, I found out that I was adopted. 16 years later I had a best friend named Claudia.

Rhiana: Interesting.

**It looks like the five girls are listening to Elise's past story, stay toon for the next chapter.**


End file.
